User blog:Misry6/Pure Evil Discussion: Spies in Disguise
Okay, so… wow. This movie wasn't the way I was expecting it to be at all, but that's not what we're discussing here. This is a PE discussion for the movie Spies in Disguise, which is the latest Blue Sky Studios film so far. Let's see… the closest villains the movie has to a PE character are Killian and Katsu Kimura, but do they qualify for the category? Short answer: no, with a long explanation. Killian was a terrorist who was Lance Sterling's main objective and arch-nemesis. At the site of Kyrgyzstan, Lance was responsible for killing Killian's entire crew and horrifically maiming him. Because of these two things, Killian vowed revenge on Lance, and does some surprisingly heinous acts in the movie, while being motivated by a petty excuse: he wants to kill off all spies in the world, just because Lance killed his henchmen and disfigured him, while he could've focused solely on Lance. What makes him worse is the fact that he engineered his EvilBots to break the glass of the H.T.U.V. base so everyone working there would be drowned to their deaths, while also forcing Lance to watch as his partner, Walter Beckett, is supposedly killed off by missiles. Those two things are super-heinous for the lighthearted movie he's in. Yet, even with Killian being heinous enough to qualify as Pure Evil, being taken very seriously by everyone in the movie, and being motivated by a petty excuse… it never changes the fact that he still cared for his underlings back at Kyrgyzstan, because that (along with his disfigurement) are why he is against Lance Sterling. He had people he truly cared about, so it makes sense why he forced Lance to watch Walter's supposed death: it's a "You killed the people I cared about, now I'll kill the person you care about" situation. Not even the scene where he viciously throws one of his scientists to his death in a tantrum doesn't change that he still cared about his crew. It just meant that he didn't care for that scientist specifically, but nowhere does the movie imply that he no longer cared about his crew. Next we have Katsu Kimura, an arms-dealer who works for Killian, yet is also terrified of him at the same time. Now, what makes him heinous enough to count? He rapes Lance Sterling. If you don't believe me, it's the scene where he and Lance fight (while the latter is a pigeon) and he briefly sticks his finger into his butt. And it's in a lighthearted movie, and no one ever told him to do that. However, even taking that into account, why doesn't he count as Pure Evil? Because that scene is pure black comedy. It's nowhere meant to be taken seriously and the character in general is Played for Laughs. In other words, Katsu is heinous enough, but nowhere serious enough, to be Pure Evil. There are no PE characters in this flick. Category:Blog posts